Light and Dark
by Lady Light and Lady Dark
Summary: Two elven princesses, Ebony and Laia, and their husbands Good Legolas and Evil Legolas, are sent to Tortal, by the girls' father, King Riain, because of Ebony's temper, but along they way to getting back home to Telstria, something very strange happens.
1. The beginning

Although this starts off more like LotR, it's actually Tamora Pierce. It just takes a few chapters to get there. Okay, so here is our disclaimer; No charaters you recogise belong to us. We have tailored Legolas to fit, and Laia, Ebony, and the King and Queen of Telstria is ours, as is Telstria, but nearly all else is either: LotR, PotS, or Dragonlance Chronicles. Most all extra little characters are our own invention always. So enjoy this odd little {or maybe not} story, started on a sugar high!  
  
And here it is:  
  
They stood on the lush green grass, surrounded by huge towering redwood trees, watching the sun slowly rise in the pale blue sky.  
  
'They' were four elven figures, two male and two female.   
  
One female elven figure, had long black hair that fell neatly down her slender build to her lower back. Her complexion was pale and her lips full and red, but what mystified guys the most were her deep blue eyes which showed every emotion possible. Her name was Princess Vadaiathwen, also known as Laia.   
  
The figure that was standing next to Princess Vadaiathwen, had long black hair that also fell down to her lower back. Like her older sister, Princess Amanlotwen's figure was slender, but not as curvy and refined. Her eyes were green; they were bright and alert, quick to pick up things that weren't going her way. Her complexion and her lips were both paler than her sisters. Princess Amanlotwen's more common name was Ebony.   
  
Both elves were watching the male elves walking across the clearing towards them. It first glance the two elves looked the same, but Vadaiathwen and Amanlotwen knew the differences between the two elves.  
  
The differences were small and simple. One of the male elves was taller than the other, and had shorter hair. The shprter ohne had a more muscly body, than the other, who was more toned.The shorter one of the two always had a green leaf pin on his 'outdoor' cloak, and the taller one had, on his left shoulder blade, had his mark engraved upon him. His mark was a drawn bow and arrow. Both elves were called Legolas. Both could string a bow and ride horses exceptionally well.  
  
"Good morning Laia," the shorter Legolas said.  
  
"Good Morning Legolas," replied Laia.  
  
"Morning Ebony," the other Legolas said gruffly.  
  
"Morning Legolas," Ebony said in a soft voice, that was quite unlike her normal harsh voice.  
  
"Now what might you two ladies be doing in this forest at this time of the day?" Queried G. Legolas. {The shorter one of the two.}  
  
"Well, we were looking for the Orcs that they say have been recently sighted here," Laia said calmly.  
  
"Well, you should just go back to the castle. You could get hurt here."   
  
"Legolas! You know I won't get hurt, because they would be dead at first sight." Ebony said harshly and shrilly.  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"No 'buts' Legolas. You know that I will kill them without hesitation."   
  
"And I am equally good with a bow," piped in Laia.  
  
"They have spears," G. Legolas reasoned.  
  
"Yes, and I have my bow and arrows." Suddenly Ebony felt a nudge in her ribcage.  
  
"You'r forgetting someone." Laia whispered fervently in her ear.  
  
"Sorry. I meant we have our bows and arrows."   
  
"Laia, why do you want to fight Orcs when you do not even like killing?"   
  
"I have always been against Orcs. Surely you should know that, Legolas?" Laia's normally warm eyes regarded the two Legolas's coolly.  
  
"What do you reckon they should do, Legolas?" G. Legolas said to E. Legolas.  
  
"I think we should let them decide for themselves."  
  
Both men turned to face the elven women.  
  
"I think we should kill them all!" Ebony harshly and slyly.  
  
"I agree with Ebony, except, not so violently," then thoughtfully she added, "maybe just put them to sleep, or something like that. Then maybe take them back to where they came from, no killing."  
  
"What! No killing! That's the whole fun of it! Kill." Ebony sounded both shocked and surprised, except for the last word, which sounded lethal.  
  
"How about a compromise?"   
  
"Why a compromise Legolas? There is nothing to compromise about."  
  
"Hush, you two. There is no need to fight. We shall kill them all, and that is final." Ebony temper was starting to flare up, yet again. "Laia, if you don't like it, you can just go back to the palace."  
  
"I don;t think so, Ebony. You are not the only one that can kill Orcs." Laia's voice was firm but gentle.  
  
"Shut the f*** up! I can her the f****** Orcs coming!" E. Legolas said harshly, interrupting his wife and sister in law.  
  
So! There it is! The first chapter, which was written completely on a sugar high! So, if you want more, review, so we can start typing. 


	2. King Riain's Meeting

AN: Laia's not here right now and I can't be bothered waiting for a response from her, so I'm just going to do this blasted author's note by myself. Ok, this is chapter two and we hope you enjoy it! Plz be sure to review because we want to know what you think of this story. If you have been reading it, but not reviewing, plz, plz, review!  
  
Ebony aka Lady Dark  
  
Chapter Two: King Rianin's Meeting  
  
King Riain of Telstria was pacing his council room.  
  
"Damn girls! Where are they! How dare they disobey my direct orders," he stormed. He turned to face the councillors in the room and said in a slow menacing voice, "who told my daughters that there are Orcs in the area?"  
  
One small man, timidly put up his skinny hand, in response to King Riain's question.  
  
"Why did you tell them? Surely you knew that they would go off in search of those pathetic creatures."  
  
"If we did not tell them, we would've died upon one of your daughters arrows," one councillor said strongly.  
  
"Which daughter and what type of arrow?" questioned the King.  
  
"Princess Amanlotwen and one of her torture arrows," replied the councillor.  
  
"You should've died then," the king said furiously. "Never tell my daughters of any danger that may occur. Even if it means that you die upon one of their arrows."  
  
"Yes your majesty," the council replied in union.  
  
"Now that we have that sorted out," King Riain said calmly, "I would like my best riders and my best fighters to search every inch of this country, so that both my daughters are back within the castle walls."  
  
"But sir…"  
  
"No buts. I want that order in action immediately!"  
  
"Sir, there are no riders or fighter," the small man, who put his hand up earlier said hurriedly.  
  
"What do you mean there are no riders or fighters?"  
  
"You gave them the week off, Sir."  
  
"Get them back NOW!!!!"  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir," the councillor said in an army kind of voice. He then walked briskly to the door, turned to face the King, bowed to pay his respects, and left the room in search of the King's best riders and fighters. 


End file.
